The present invention relates to friction clutches in general, and more particularly to improvements in friction clutch assemblies or units with several coaxial friction clutches. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in friction clutch units which can be utilized in automotive vehicles and wherein each of two coaxial friction clutches comprises a friction disc disposed between an axially movable and an axially fixed pressure plate and the axially movable pressure plates of both clutches can be biased against the respective friction discs by a common dished spring which is disposed between the two clutches.
Friction clutch units of the above outlined type are disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 27 55 994 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,232 granted July 1, 1980. A drawback of conventional friction clutch units with several coaxial friction clutches is that they are overly complex, bulky and expensive. Moreover, the actuating means for such clutches occupies too much space and comprises an excessive number of parts. Still further, the versatility of conventional friction clutch units is rather limited.